Colors And Sparks
by His Singer1
Summary: He was the darkest color and the strongest spark. She was the brightest color and the strongest spark. He was Danger and she was afraid but his spark was the pull and when she was closer she could see he was filled with every color.
1. Sea Green

**Welcome To A New Story, And I Think You Should Look Out For A New One Tomorrow As Well.**

**I Don't Own Twilight or anything in relation to twilight Except i like to play around with the characters.**

**I'm want to say this will be short and update daily but i can say it will be short although it may change.**

**Lets see if i can make this less angst and short.**

* * *

><p>The world was vibrant with colors and sparks and they shot across the sky like fireworks.<p>

Every color represented someone and matched their personalities.

I liked to surround myself with warm bright colors but I shied away from sparks.

I didn't want to find a spark only to lose it; I've seen it to many.

I stood with my best friend Lauren at a live party watching every color merge and bounce together.

Lauren bounced with them and I could tell she wanted to join them but staying here for my sake.

She was a bright color (though sometimes she could be dark) she was bright pink and frills and lace. She stood out from others and she made statements.

I watched the different colors making up my mind to join them but shying away from the dark colors.

I let Lauren leave thinking of staying a few more minutes before going.

I stood at the edge letting the party go on without me enjoying a few drinks; I turned to go after a few and stopped in my tracks.

A man walked up but he couldn't be a man, he looked so young but was built like a man. He could be a model the way he looked but that wasn't what stopped me.

He was bold black filled with darkness and it was strange seeing someone like hi surrounded by darkness. His eyes were green, clear sea green and piercing and through them I could see he was once bold green and full of life.

Every color flocked to his side and the women full of luscious red and fuchsia pink surrounded him, he liked the attention and he made them all feel special but something told me it was all games for him.

This was the type I shied away from, he screamed danger and hurt and I would stay away even if he had those eyes that pierced your soul and sucked you in.

Even if he had lips worth kissing and skin worth touching and even if he had a smooth voice that pulled you in, you should stay away.

After staring at him for so long I begin to move but not before he looked up and caught me with his eyes, they pierced through my soul and through my defenses. My skin was hot and tingly and my heart raced, I was full of adrenaline but also fear. I froze where is stood not moving at all until he released me and I ran away.

I needed air and I needed to find Lauren to tell her I was leaving, I needed to get away from his stare it was like I could still feel his eyes on me locking me in place. I found her dancing with a potential date but when she saw me she immediately came along.

We went outside and I begin sucking in big gulps of air, the air felt cool against my heated skin and filled me with a clear head. Lauren looked on in concern.

"What happened!" she exclaimed in panic.

I shook my head not knowing how to explain and not knowing how to explain my reaction.

"There was this man, he made me uncomfortable and I wanted to get away" I explained calmly.

That was the best I could explain the way he made me feel.

She smiled "you had me worried there for a minute, are you going to be okay walking home" she said looking around for a cab.

"Yes, I'll take a cab" I said.

Normally I would want to walk but I could still feel those eyes on me and it made me paranoid.

"Call me when you get in, Goodnight Buttercup" she said hugging me after she flagged down two cabs.

"Goodnight Lady" I replied watching her drive away before getting in the cab.

That night sea green eyes plagued my dreams and hands and lips gave me the best pleasure I ever had, I bolted awake when I felt the strongest sparks.

* * *

><p><strong>As Always I Enjoy FeedBack<strong>


	2. Temptation And Addiction

**Still Don't Own Twilight.**

**Thank you for the review wife!**

* * *

><p>Yellow and red and green and more surrounded me but all I could think about was bold black and sea-green eyes. He was on my mind constantly through work and when I went to sleep. It was unnerving and strange that I should have this reaction to a complete stranger.<p>

I could talk to Lauren about it and she didn't call me crazy and she comforted me. She surrounded me with light pink and sheer rose; she danced around me in lace and twirls. She was the perfect balance for me, I've known her since kindergarten and we've been friends ever since.

She was there through every bad day and every good day, she comforted me after every break up and thrust me into crazy situations. She gave me good advice but this time I wasn't so sure.

"Come again?" I asked in disbelief.

We were at our favorite café sipping our coffee and watching every man that walked by try to catch our attention. So many colors and the type I like to be around but none caught my attention; no one could pull me in with their eyes and make my heart race. I shook my head of those thoughts and faced Lauren. This was why I needed her advice before I drove myself crazy with these thoughts.

"You need to get him out of your system" she said slyly.

I narrowed my eyes at her knowing what she meant but still wondering why she would tell me this. She looked on in innocence looking everywhere but me and I could tell she was keeping something from me, we told each other everything.

"You know I just don't sleep with anyone. It's not classy" I said offended.

She sighed "I know but it's the only way to help your problem"

I rolled my eyes "you make it sound like an addiction"

She laughed "It is an addiction and you need to get rid of it"

"Not by sleeping with someone, honestly I don't know how people can just sleep with someone they just met"

She looked away tapping her nails against the table

I sighed "Lauren just tell me"

"I can't you'll just judge me"

I was surprised "I never judged you and we tell each other everything"

She looked up "this time you will" she said softly.

I was nervous now but I touched her hands softly reassuring her "tell me"

She looked at the table "you know the man I met at the party, his name is garret and….. We might…. Have slept together"

"But you're dating"

There was silence and I understood finally.

"Lauren honestly I know you don't normally do this and you're not like most girls, whatever you do is up to you" I said softly.

She looked up "I don't know I thought you would think badly of me"

I shook my head "never, so tell me how was it"

She smirked "it was the best he ever had"

I chuckled "I meant for you"

She smiled "we connected and it wasn't rushed or anything and when I woke up in the morning he was still there"

"Wow so it never was a one night stand"

"No and you don't have to go through that unless…."

I leaned forward "unless what?"

"I don't know we could go back where you met him, they have parties every night and you never know he might be there"

I was tempted and for some reason I was excited and I shouldn't be excited, I hardly knew him but I knew he was danger. Danger I should stay away from but temptation won me over.

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters left.<strong>


	3. Attraction And Sparks

**Twilight Has No Affiliation with me**

* * *

><p>The room is vibrant with colors and so many emotions, it's crowded but no one seems to mind. They go from person to person and some rush to the dance floor and let go, others are on the prowl for someone to take home tonight. I'm with the other percent dragged here by a friend but truthfully I'm here for <em>him<em> and that doesn't sit right with me.

I'm here made up and wearing my best dress feeling nervous and excited all for a stranger, he scares me and all my instincts scream for me to run away. He's danger in a welcoming package and if I get to close I might get hurt or worse, he makes me want to forget my safe and sane nature and just go along for the ride.

If it was any other way I would have succumbed long ago but I know from past experience what it's like, I can't go there again and find myself in the same position. I can still remember it, the last time I met someone like him he didn't scream danger. He was warm brown full of life, he was charming and you couldn't help but be happy in his presence.

He reeled me in hook and line and I was already done for fro the first meeting, oh it was perfect and everything was just right maybe that should have been my warning. Nothing is perfect and he was too perfect, he told me I was it for him and he told me one day we would get married. I fell hard and I didn't know if I wanted to get back up, he destroyed me just like he did to other women. Other women he was with while with me, it still hurts thinking about it but the pain has lessened.

He reminds me of Paul the way he carries himself and how he's with women, from what I saw and he enjoys the rush from the attention he gets. I learned the hard way that looks can be deceiving and I promised myself I wouldn't fall for it again.

* * *

><p>"Hey so did he show yet?" Lauren asks coming towards me with garret tagging along.<p>

She looks good with a sheer colored form fitting dress and skinny heels, her hair is up with soft tendrils falling around her face, she exudes confidence and it's sexy.

"No and I think I'll just go" I admit.

I don't know why I let her talk me into this, I was crazy to come here looking for him. I should just stay away I'm sure those dreams will stop soon and I can go back to my normal life.

"Come on live a little" Lauren pleads.

I shake my head "I'm living just fine" I say.

She looks me in the eye " not every man will be like Paul and you shouldn't base him on every guy you meet come on I haven't seen you look this excited for a while, if he can bring this much out in you then he's what you need"

I open my mouth to lie but I know I can't and she's right, if it wasn't the promise I made to take care of my heart then I wouldn't care but I do. I care too much and someone like him wouldn't think to care.

I'm ready to leave when I look over Laurens shoulder and that's when I see _him_, he's walking through the crowd and they part for him easily. Even the way he walks is sexy and his stare is intense, my words die in my throat and my heart starts up again. Lauren sees my expression and looks over my shoulder and I hear her small gasp as she sees him. She turns back to me quickly in awe

"That's him?" she exclaims.

I nod still watching him.

"It all makes sense, I think you should get to know him" she says and then turns and leaves taking garret with her.

I get ready to tell her to come back, it was all right when she was with me but now I'm alone. And I have no idea what to say to him or how to approach him, I'm not even sure if I want to approach him.

He sees I before I can speak and he trap me in his stare, I'm frozen and all the feelings from last week come rushing back. He smiles and begins to make his way over to me, I make my legs move and flee. I don't stop until I get to the bar and fall in a chair, my heart is slowing down and I try to process what just happened.

I'm not sure but it seems that he was looking for me or was It just my imagination, I know I wasn't imagining it when he smiled at me and started forward. When he smiled it changed his whole face, made him look softer and more beautiful.

I signal the bartender to take my order when I feel someone sit next to me; I smell a cyclone of Irish spring and men's cologne. I turn to see him staring at me in confusion, his eyes seem to sparkle and I'm lost in sea green.

"You know I'm hurt, that's twice you ran from me" his voice breaks my trance. His voice is deep like a bass and it penetrates my ears and settles in my core.

I blink twice and see him waiting for me to speak "excuse me?" I ask stupidly.

He chuckles "just wondering why you ran from me, you're the first one to do so and if I'm being honest it bothers me"

His words snaps me out of my daze "well I'm sorry to disappoint you must be used to women falling at your feet" I retort.

He smiles at my expression "yes it bothered me some but I decided I like that about you, it gets tiresome seeing women throw their selves at you"

I look at him sure that he's joking but he looks sincere "oh" I reply.

I'm not sure what to say and I should be leaving but something is keeping me here. Now that I'm sitting here and I can see him more fully he doesn't seem too dangerous. He's still bold black but it's a beautiful bold.

"So I think we should start over, I'm Edward and you are?" he speaks again.

"Isabella" I answer.

Edward doesn't seem too bad and Edward is good to look at, I'm memorized by his voice.

"Beautiful name but you're sexy, don't get me wrong you're beautiful but sexy suits you" he says with a small smile.

I flush from his compliment but I catch myself, he probably says this to every woman he meets. For a moment I forgot what type of guy he was.

"Heard it before and I'm sure you said it before" I say turning to face my drink.

He sighs "you usually respond this way when someone compliments you?" he ask.

"Only when they don't mean it" I say without looking at him.

" when I tell women their beautiful I always mean it, a lot of women are sexy but you exude it and everything about you is sexy" he replies.

His voice makes the word even sexier and my body heats and responds quickly, if he keeps talking I'm sure I will need a change of panties. I turn to him and I can see that he's being truthful but it doesn't change anything. Yes I'm attracted to him but I won't break my promise I made.

"Thank you" I say.

* * *

><p>It's quiet except for the sounds on the dance floor; I take a peek at Edward and see him looking my way. I turn away quickly blushing like a food, he's really testing my emotions.<p>

"What?" he asks me.

"Just wondering why you're still here when there are plenty women waiting for you" I say truthfully.

He sighs "Isabella when I first saw you I couldn't stop staring and I wanted you but I could tell you was different. You didn't throw yourself at me for all I knew I didn't exist to you but I can't get you off my mind" he says.

Damn he's so intense and his eyes are so intense and his voice is intense, I want to push away my reserve and jump him but I know this is just attractions to his looks and the last time I fell for looks it didn't work out.

"I'm on your mind?" I ask instead.

"Yes all I can think about" he answers.

"What do you think about?" I ask.

Two can play this game and it's been so long since I flirted and enjoyed it.

He looks me straight in the eyes "kissing you" he answers.

And with those words I'm a goner, I lean forward licking my lips as my heart thunders. I watch him lean closer and closer until he's inches away from my lips, his breath is cool as it washes over my face and a wave of pleasure hits me lower and lower.

I'm thinking of how green his eyes are and how they pull me in and how long his lashes are, I count the freckles on his nose and then his lips are on mine. It's a jolt of pleasure and I feel sparks touch my skin from the bottom up and I'm lost in a world of colors.

I pull him closer and closer until I'm practically sitting in his lap, we kiss and kiss and I almost forget were still in public as my mind can't help but think about taking him somewhere so I can feel all of him. I pull back to speak but he speaks before me.

"That was the best kiss I ever had" he breathes.

"I know" I agree.

"This may be forward and this is different for me but would you mind if I took you out?" he asks.

I didn't forget what he would usually be doing but I'm surprised when he asks for something different.

"I want to know you first" he says in answer to my expression.

"Okay" I agree.

We leave the loud party and enter the quiet night hands intertwined lightly. My mind is racing with the events that led up to now and I'm still surprised to how we got here, I guess I was wrong about him and how he treated women.

Looks can be deceiving.

"I think I found my favorite thing to do" he says after a while.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"It's kissing you" he says with a smile.

My answer was to turn and kiss him again just to feel the sparks.

* * *

><p><strong>So i said that there will be two more chapters when in fact this is the last chapter.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
